


Spring

by dragonquesttbh



Series: Tree of Leif [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Has Two Dumbass Dads, Background Serena/ Gemma, Body Worship, Coming Out, DILF Erik!, Domestic Bliss, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Erik's Titty Window, Friends to Lovers, Future Planning, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Life Partners, Love Confessions, Luminary is Depicted as 18, M/M, Selectively Mute El, Sexy Hats??, Touching, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: As the spring flowers bloom, two men grow closer, their friendship blossoming into something far more intimate. A new life awaits them, baby Leif at the centre: nestled between the branches of their love.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tree of Leif [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633483
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Payjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payjack/gifts).



> Hi!! Here's a dose of silly sweet dilf Erik! 
> 
> I'm still working on mirage, just had a tough couple o weeks
> 
>  **TW: reference to past Viking abuse.** There is a mild confrontation with a Viking towards the end but no harm comes to anyone involved.

## Part III: A New Leif

_In the whisper of the leaves appears an interchange of love._

_William Jones._

"No!" Erik sighed, desperately dragging the earth out of Leif's mouth. "Don't do that!"

Leif giggled, evidently pleased with himself. 

"Don't worry, my love." El carefully cut troughs in the dirt with his trowel, humming with each stroke. Strands of mousy hair peaked out of his grass stained bandana. Strangely enticing. 

Erik was caught off guard by a sultry, sweet smile. "I used to eat dirt all the time when I was little. Never did me no harm." 

His face twisted into disgust. "Wait, what?!" 

El chuckled, gesturing at Leif, who was giggling. "He gets it."

Erik scoffed. "Pair of freaks." 

"Seriously, darl, please stop worryin'. You're doing a grand job." El sat back on his heels, brought their faces together. His eyes– gentle and calm, like the blue of cobblestone falls, fell shut. 

Kissing El. He could never get used to the feeling, even if it was only just a peck. His heart stopped every time their lips met, and it was growing unbearable. An itch that needed scratching. 

El smiled sweetly, picking out a cherry blossom petal from Erik's nest of hair. 

Erik's fingers curled onto the soft ground– dotted with the touches of delicate pink petals. But there was one touch in Erdrea that was far more sweet and gentle. 

Erik licked his lips. "Each time you do that, I think you're gonna slip me some tongue."

"Maybe I will," El said slyly, bending back over to place his carrot seeds. 

Erik saw his opportunity. 

"Oi!" El cried, rubbing his rear. "That's _it_ " 

Erik squirmed as El pulled him up onto his lap. El held fast. 

"What d'you have to say for yourself, young man?" 

Erik glanced away, bashful. His eyes flickered over the shock of daffodils around them, sunny heads turned towards the sky. He could easily forget there was a whole festival happening behind them when Erdrea's brightest light shone in front of him. 

El's arms tightened around his waist. "Mm, I should make you some more crop tops," he murmured, fingers brushing his stomach. Then his face darkened. As if he hadn't meant to say it aloud. 

"Well, I'd wear anything you made me," Erik admitted shyly. "And you know I don't mind showing a little skin..."

El's brows pinched. "You wouldn't wear _anything_."

"I would. Try me." 

A small smile formed at El's lips, laced with mischief. In that moment, Erik might even have believed he was the Darkspawn. 

Erik frowned. 

Leif crawled towards them, dirt streaked up his leaf green tunic, mouth thankfully free of soil.

"You want a cuddle too? C'mere, silly." 

Leif squealed excitedly. Erik swaddled him in his arms. 

But as they snuggled into El's lap, among the burst of yellow star-shaped petals, there was only one thing on Erik's mind. 

That smile. 

* * *

Erik fell back on the bed, body limp with exhaustion. Finally Leif had gone to sleep, and he was going to enjoy the few hours, or minutes, of bliss to the fullest. He glanced over at the small figure in El's old crib, swaddled in the hyacinth blue of Cobblestone, smiling. 

The sheets, warm and soft, flooded his senses with the sweet scent of violets. The same violets El had bunched earlier and tucked into the wild mess of Erik's hair– a newfound hobby of his. The house was filled with spring blooms: pink tulips in the kitchen, pastel lilacs in the bathroom, red roses by their bed. 

Erik jumped at sudden, heavy footsteps. _His_. He shot up. 

El flung the door open and shoved it closed behind him, eyes wet and weary. 

Erik's insides hollowed. El looked utterly broken. He quickly patted the bed beside him. "What's wrong, babe?" 

" _Mum thinks I'm gonna marry Gemma_ ," he signed weakly. 

His hands looked a little rougher than usual, cracked at the knuckles, covered in a thin layer of soot. El often disappeared to the forge when upset, a habit formed during their time on the road. 

A habit that was much more recurrent recently. 

Erik longed to be by his side, stroke his hair while he hurt– El liked that– but he insisted on going alone. It stung not being able to help his partner, a constant ache lingering in his chest every time he left. 

There were ways he could distract him, too, ways to make the pain a little duller with pleasure he'd readily give. But that might not be what El wanted– the only thing that truly mattered. Above his selfish need to please him. 

El needed space. Erik respected that. Even if he sometimes worried El wouldn't come back for him. 

He swallowed. His eyes darted to Leif's sleeping form, curled in the same crib El was raised in. "Really?" 

El shook his head. Tears tumbled down his tunic. He fell down on the bed next to him. 

Erik fumbled to his knees, mattress creaking as a dabbed at El's cheeks. "Please don't worry, angel. I know for a fact that Gemma isn't expecting you to marry her. She knows you're, uh, _queer as a deer_ ," he added lightly, desperately trying to lift his partner's mood. "And, well, she has her eyes on an entirely different prize." 

El wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Well, she knows that sometimes I like girls too and once, we, err…" His head briefly perked up. "Wait, what?" 

Erik ignored that first comment. The selfish part of him didn't want to think about El being with anyone else. The priority right now was to comfort his partner, not quiz him on past intimacies. 

He shook his head with a smile, cupping both of El's cheeks. "You mean you didn't see the way she talked to Serena when she wore that devil dress?" He cleared his throat. "Oh it's ever so nice to see you Serena." He glanced down, eyes fixed on El's chest. "I'm totally not starin' at your tits or nuthin'."

" _I do the same with you_ ," El signed slyly. His hands drew together, like shutting a curtain. Except he was staring at Erik's chest. 

As if to say… _Put them away._

Erik gasped, slapping his hands over his chest. "Fine, I will!" He hastily yanked his laces taught, covering the exposed skin. 

El frowned. " _Joking,_ " he signed glumly. " _I like your tits. They're the only ones I wanna look at_."

He patted the bed in front of him with a smile. 

Erik grouchily settled between his legs. 

El placed both hands on Erik's chest, squeezing lightly. " _B?_ " he signed over Erik's body. " _C?_ " 

"They're actually double D." 

A snort. 

" _D-D…_ " El pinched his fingers together. _Smaller?_ " _D_."

Erik twisted his head around, brows knotting. 

El sighed heavily. " _Do you know how bra sizes work?_ " 

"Do I look like a man who's ever been near a bra?" 

El giggled, damp cheek briefly sticking to Erik's. 

Erik settled back against his chest. Blatantly, he grabbed both of El's hands and snuck them between the laces of his tunic. "If you're gonna grab 'em, you might as well do it properly."

A contented sigh. Followed by a pause. 

"Y'know, your mum's gonna love you no matter what, okay? I mean, she still loves you with that Goddess awful haircut." 

"I thought you liked it," came the raspy whisper. El's thumbs brushed his nipples. The inevitable shudder. 

Erik shot him a darting glance. "You after a puff puff or somethin'?" 

El shook his head all too quickly. " _How?_ " 

"You should know." A scheming smirk. "I saw you exit that puff puff house in Gallopolis with a huge, dopey grin. After that man–" 

A hand over his mouth. " _Shut up_ ," signed the other. 

Erik threw his hand off, slipping out of his grip. "You shut up." He knelt up on the bed, away from El's chest, glowering at him in the mirror opposite the bed. Taunting. 

El dove forward, arms tight around Erik's waist, face pressed against the cushion of one clothed cheek. 

Erik sighed, defeated. "Having fun down there?"

El's reflection nodded, a tender smile at his lips. 

Erik shot an exasperated look towards Leif, as if the sleeping baby could him in this… _predicament_. "See what I have to put up with?" 

Leif didn't stir, happily swaddled in the warmth of his hand-stitched blanket 

"Can we sleep like this?" El mumbled. "You're comfy." 

"Sure, as long as we can also do this." 

He shoved El back onto the bed, tickling him with vicious accuracy. El squirmed and giggled, offering weak protests as Erik's hands roamed his body. 

It didn't take long before he raised an imaginary white flag.

"Hmph." Erik prodded his prisoner, tunic gaping at the front where the laces had come loose. " _That's_ what you get for being rude about my tatas." 

" _Hey!_ " El beckoned with a pout. 

Erik leant further down, still straddling El's hips, an accusatory brow raised. 

"Wha–" 

Lips on his chest. El's lips on his chest, pressing and pushing at the sensitive skin. His skin seared at the gentle touches, breath stilling in his throat. 

His face scorched. 

" _El_ ," he breathed, unravelled. 

Forest Green fabric fell to his waist. Wet. Warm, wet tongue on his nipple. Circling his areola, just shy of the pointed tip, teasing him. 

El smiled, finishing with a bashful kiss. His hands slid down Erik's bare chest admiringly, pausing on his hips. 

"I said I like looking at them," he hummed, as if it was an inconsequential statement. "Only yours." 

Erik whimpered. He nodded feverishly, unable to find words. 

His hands jerked down, grazing the buckle of El's belt. So close. The only treasure he truly craved. Tingling fingers trembled. 

"El?" 

El's eyes searched his. "Yes, my sweet?" 

Erik gulped, face hovering just above his partner's. "I–" 

_Want to go down on you. Please._

They sprung apart. The door, wide open. 

Erik sat, straddling El's waist, tunic somehow at his knees, hair plastered to his face… 

Amber. Her expression tinged with seriousness. 

"Is it alright if I have a word with my son?" 

He scrambled off El like a shot. Turning away, he desperately pulled up his tunic, shakily fumbling with the laces. 

"Oh, love," Amber said mournfully, wrapping an arm around her son. "You are a silly sausage." 

Erik dared a hasty glance back. El, once again, close to tears. 

"I had a chat with Gemma, and it's okay. I understand. You're my baby boy and I love you very, very much." She squeezed El into her arms. "This might not be what I imagined but I can see he makes you happy, and that's all a mother wants." 

" _Really?_ "

Erik turned away, not wanting to intrude any further. 

Amber squealed. "So, _when_ are you going to make an honest man of–" 

Heat swirled through Erik's ears. He didn't watch for El's response. His jaw tightened. Shakily, he stood up. 

"Maybe I should–" 

"Oh, love." A hand reached out for him. "Don't look so shell shocked. Come here, cherub. Let me give you a nice big squeeze." 

Erik flopped his head against Amber's chest. Soothing patterns were stroked into his hair, lulling him into his former contented state. 

He was sixteen again, sitting in Ruby's Inn, enjoying her comforting embrace after another fight with Derk. He smiled fondly. Some things never changed. 

"Now, love, you must understand that it's different from how it works with women. You have to use plenty of–"

" _Mum!_ I know how that works…"

Erik smirked. "I dunno, maybe you should go over it once more." 

"I hate you," El grumbled. 

"Don't be rude to your boyfriend!" Amber tutted, slowly releasing Erik. "I'll leave you two in peace. Just be mindful of noise because there are people outside enjoying the daffodils." 

El's eyes widened in horror. "MUM!" 

"If you need anything, to... ease things along, I'm sure your grandpa has it, okay? Bye, loves." The door closed firmly. 

Erik sniggered. "Wanna get sex tips from Rab?" 

El groaned and pressed his face into Erik's chest.

Erik fell back against the pillows, smiling. _Boyfriend._ It felt so natural, as part of nature as the changing seasons. There was no shock, no sudden revelation, just sliding into a new kind of bliss. 

Slowly, he stroked his hands through El's hair, gently scraping at his scalp as he liked. El buried his face firmly into his tunic, whining softly. 

"You just gonna sulk?" 

El nodded grouchily. 

A gentle cry. 

"Right, well I'm gonna grab my other baby coz he looks pretty grumpy too." 

Slowly, careful not to disturb the comfort of his partner, he reached out for Leif. Baby cradled in his arms, he sunk back down, planting a kiss to his cheek. 

He grinned, holding them both close. "My two baby boys…"

El opened an eye. "Okay, _daddy._ " 

" _Excuse_ me?" Erik snorted loudly. 

El giggled, pressing his face back against Erik's chest. Leif cooed happily, small fist clenched around Erik's tunic laces. 

"I'm telling your mother," he scolded, pressing his lips to the corner of El's mouth. 

"Do it. She won't care, as long as I'm happy." El slyly pressed his lips against a rosy nipple. 

Erik playfully tugged a handful of his hair. "You, young man, are _trouble_." 

"And you're cute," he sighed, eyes falling closed. It only took a second for him to softly snore, chest rising and falling gently. 

Erik knew he was going to end up with two dead arms. But it didn't matter. He had everything he could ever dream of: two loving beacons of happiness, bundled up in his arms. 

* * *

Sylv gasped, bundling both Leif and El into his arms. Erik swiped the table with a damp cloth, smiling fondly at the entertainer gushing over his family. _Cute._

All their former companions had returned to share in the joy of the Cobblestone Daffodil Festival, scattered around the village, chatting to vendors, bathing in the glow of hundreds of brightly coloured daffodils. 

There were only two people he really knew the whereabouts of: Serena and Gemma, who were admiring the view from the Tor… and each other, he hoped. 

"Erik…" El gazed across at him with puppy dog eyes, Leif's hand in his mouth. 

Erik laughed softly. "Yes, baby?" 

"Leif wants to see the horsies again." He shrugged Leif in his arms. "Show daddy." 

Leif scrunched his fingers defiantly. He was already showing an attitude, not unlike the one of his trouble making auntie, who was also lurking somewhere around the village.

He really should have a word with her. 

Erik smoothly hopped over the table. "Oh, no! Someone's all grumpy, hey?" He took a grouchy Leif into his arms, squeezing him gently. 

Tiny hands twitched. _Horse_. 

"Oh! Aren't you so clever!" He threw him up in his arms. "Go on then, you two. Horsey time!" 

A quiet sniffle. Sylv wiped his eyes. "Why don't I clean the table, sweetie? Get it sparkling?" 

Erik paused, Leif still in the air. He sighed happily, bringing his baby back down to his chest. "Thanks Sylv. I mean it." 

He was much better at accepting help now. Thanks to a certain caring country boy.

Sylv offered him a wink, lightly touching his shoulder. 

El curled an affectionate arm around his waist, walking him out the door. 

He could never get used to Cobblestone in springtime. It was gorgeous, bursting with fresh new life. 

A woman in blue passed by, arms full of daffodils with petals brighter than the sun. She offered them an equally sunny smile, nodding warmly. 

It was exhilarating, living somewhere where everyone offered each other kindness, even strangers. It never mattered whether the sun was shining, the people were filled with such warmth that it was impossible to feel cold or alone. Particularly as the literal embodiment of sunshine was curling into his side like a lap cat. 

Spotting the stables, Leif jumped in his arms. 

"Ah, you like the horsies, don't you!" El cooed. "Why don't we give Topaz a cuddle, mm?" 

El hauled Leif into his arms, stepping into the straw strewn stable with a smile. Erik followed his partner, as he always would, immediately hit by the overwhelming scent of manure. 

"You know… I used to always think of gold when I said her name. Like the yellow of the topaz you get up the Tor. But now… I think of blue." He offered a sweet smile, squeezing a wriggling Leif in his arms. 

"Blue?" Erik hummed, cocking his head to the side. 

"You can get it in blue. I never knew that before travelin'. It's a lot rarer, y'see. More precious." 

El turned to Topaz, holding Leif out, allowing him to curl his fingers into her mane. Erik stepped forward, mirroring his baby, only curling his fingers into El's hair instead. 

His head keened into Erik's touch, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Erik grinned. 

"Good _boy._ " He scratched the back of El's neck in encouragement, nuzzling his face against his partner's. "My favourite little horse…" 

El glanced back at him through his lashes. "That mean you're gonna ride me?" 

Erik scoffed. Slowly, he snaked his arms around El's waist, pulling their hips flush. "Bareback, I presume?"

El smiled sweetly, as if butter wouldn't melt. "I mean… I think it'd be a little weird if you put a saddle on me." 

Erik snorted. El really came out with the strangest things, hardly the innocent country boy most people thought of him as. 

"You're stupid, you know that?" 

El hummed, stumbling forwards to hold Leif against Topaz. 

Something bright fell from El's pocket. 

"Here, babe you dropped–" 

El looked as if he'd been struck with lightning. He thrust Leif at Erik, snatching the shiny object from his palm. 

A ring. Set with a deep blue topaz, the colour of Cobblestone falls. A tradition here, the men of the village offering their girlfriends rough cut topaz mined from the Tor. A proposal. 

The bottom fell out of Erik's heart. 

It couldn't be for him. He was hardly husband material. 

"B-But–" 

His entire world came crashing down. Tears falling down his cheeks. He clasped Leif to his chest.

El's mouth fell open, as if frozen. He shakily fell to one knee. 

"Erik, I… Heck, it's not even properly finished, I was gonna go to the forge then…" 

Erik held his breath. _Him_ , was it really for–

El firmly shook his head. Nervous. "I know you don't like being tied down and, um, you don't have to marry me, obviously… _Shit._ It's to show how much I love you and, I'm, I hope you can see I love you with my everyday gestures but, just as a reminder, y'know, coz I think you're just grand and sometimes you forget how loved you are and…"

Erik crouched in the hay. "I love you too, dumbass," he mumbled, bursting into tears. 

El held him close, nuzzling damp cheek to damp cheek. 

Leif purred contentedly. 

El laughed through the tears. "Leif sandwich!" 

Erik pulled back, gently taking them both in: his baby and husband to be. 

"Two daddies, mm?" he cooed, bouncing Leif on his knee. "How exciting!" 

El's eyes lit up with bright, sparkling hope. "I can be daddy too?" 

Erik elbowed his side, tears still falling. "Course. I've always thought of you as _daddy_ material." 

El giggled, clumsily swiping at his eyes. 

"Oh shit fucking, _fuck a duck,_ I never responded." He clasped a hand over his mouth, glancing down at Leif. "Don't you repeat any of the naughty words daddy just said, mm?" 

El laughed again, a nervous titter. 

Erik took both of his hands, holding the ring between their palms. 

He inhaled deeply. 

"Before I said I wasn't interested in marriage… That I wanted to travel the world with my partner." 

El nodded, squeezing both his palms. 

"And I have. With you. So… Maybe I could do with settling down now. Get married, make some cute babies…" He laughed, gazing down at the squirming, hay strewn boy in his lap. 

He couldn't quite meet El's gaze but heard the delighted gasp. 

"I'm not sure I'll be a good husband. I don't really know anything about wearing aprons and baking pretty cakes… But I'll do my best, coz I l-love you–" A sob broke his speech, shuddering through him. 

"Sweetheart!" El lunged forwards, squeezing him tightly. "Don't be silly. You don't need to bake me anything… You're pretty enough as it is." 

El drew back, rubbing a relieved hand against his face, smearing horse muck across his cheek. 

Erik ducked from the incoming kiss. 

El paused, eyes shining. 

Erik cackled, unable to hold back. "Hey, babe, I love you but… you've got crap on your face." 

El's eyes widened. "Oh!" His mouth broke into a grin, bright and sparkling. 

The barn door cracked open. 

"I can't believe the cheek of you two!" 

Amber, apron flour dusted, hands on hips. 

"No, mum, we didn't, I…" He grabbed Erik's hand, clumsily shoved on his ring and held him up brightly. 

Amber's jaw slackened. "You proposed to your poor boyfriend in a _barn?!_ " 

"Mm, it's okay," Erik said slyly. "Though he did just try to kiss me with crap on his face." 

"Elian!" She sharply shook her head. "You know when I said marry the boy, I didn't mean propose on the very same day!" 

"I know, mum," he groaned, rolling his eyes heavily like a sulking child. "I had it all planned out, a month from now, on the beach at Puerto Valor. Sylv even offered his house to us but… I messed it right up… Dropped the ring in the hay." 

Erik tutted, pulling yet another piece of hay from Leif's mouth. "You know I don't care about that fancy shit." 

El glanced back guiltily. "I just wanted to spoil you…" 

"You do everyday. C'mere, shitface." 

His hands grasped at El's tunic, pulling their faces flush. Inhibitions crumbling, he licked at his partner's lip, curling his mouth possessively around his. 

They drew back, gazing into each other's teary eyes, a little horse manure on both their pinked cheeks. Erik flashed a grin. El gave a coy smile. A signal. 

A quiet rustle. 

El desperately reached forward, plucking hay from Leif's hand. "No! Stop trying to eat everything you're not supposed to!"

Leif laughed as Erik hauled him up in his arms. "Teething, huh? Lemme see those fangs." He planted a sloppy kiss to his cheek, eliciting a tiny giggle. 

El looked back at him, the same need in his eyes. 

"Oh, Amber, could you take him for like…" He glanced down at El's lap. "Five minutes." 

He angled his body to shield his hands. 

" _B-J-?_ " 

El's eyes widened. "Oh, please mum?" 

Erik grinned wickedly. _El really wanted him that much._

Amber bent down to grab Leif, heaving out a sigh. 

"Oh you lucky, lucky boy! Two daddies, eh? The luckiest boy in all Erdrea!" She shot her son a stern glare. "Don't go getting horse muck all over those lovely clean sheets." 

El simply rolled his eyes, grabbing at Erik's hand. Erik laughed, carefree. His chest swelled, breathing in the fresh country air as he stumbled through the long grass with his partner, cherry blossom petals swirling through the air like soft pink confetti. As if nature was celebrating with them. 

They never made it to their bed. Or anywhere near, in fact. Behind the church– not that either of them minded. 

All Erik knew was that he's bitten off a lot more than, well, he could _suck._

Head cushioned on his partner's lap, he smiled, content. A little out of breath. He gazed up at his partner, suddenly far more breathless. 

El stroked hair from his face. "You're pretty good at that. And pretty." 

"Thanks, babe. A little bigger than what I'm used to but, _heh_ , the Goddess loves a trier." 

El kissed him softly, sweetly. His lips lingered. 

"You taste gross." 

"Eat more fruit then, slut." 

Their bodies shook together, giggles blending with the tinkle of the breeze rustling through the trees. Petals dotted the lush grass around them, flecking green with gentle pink. 

Snuggled in his fiancé's lap, Erik thought of Leif, their child, sitting in the arms of his grandmother. 

Then his mother in the cold. 

His eyes flew open. 

"There's something I need to do." 

* * *

El shivered next to him, teeth chattering loudly. Neither Leif or Erik were bothered by the cold of their home nation, but poor El was shaking, a warm country flower shrinking in a frozen wasteland. The piles upon piles of scarves Amber draped over him offered little protection from the biting wind.

Erik rested his head on El's chest, offering his protective warmth. 

"Say hi to El's mum and dad for me. Tell them he's doing... well, pretty good." Erik swallowed, gently brushing the snow settled on her grave. He gasped. "Her name! But I thought they didn't know–" 

El's arm tightened around his waist. "It means divine strength. Ásta." 

Erik smiled. "In your language, mm. And you're right, she was strong. But here… she means love… from _Ást_." Erik glanced at his fiancé and child. Then to the sky. "And _tree._ Ásta means tree. Loving Mama tree watching over her baby Leif." 

Leif made a soft noise of acknowledgement, staring up at them both with glassy eyes. 

"Ásta." He pressed his hand to her name, throat tightening. "I promise I'll look after your little leaf. Me and my… hunky hubby to be. We'll treasure him. I swear it." 

"Oh shush, you." El laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "I promise too, Ásta. I swear it." 

Erik tensed. 

His name– called eerily, like the whisper of an ill wind. An oncoming storm. 

" _E-rik._ "

It came again. Real. Too real. No longer a whisper on the wind. 

Icy rivers of dread trickled through his veins, pooling in his fists. 

He'd know that accent anywhere. Those _bastards._

Erik scrambled to his feet, shielding his fiancé and child. "You stay away from my family or I'll, I'll–" 

The Viking shook his head. Erik couldn't remember his name, they all blurred into one. Ghosts of a past carefully repressed. 

Boots crunched in the snow. The murky figure approached. "I'm not here to cause you harm, Erik–" 

"Makes a change." The shriek of his dagger rang across the clearing. "Come any closer and I swear I'll gut you!" 

The knife clattered to the icy ground, easily pushed aside by the towering man. A frosty laugh. "You and I both know you are incapable of acts of violence towards a human being." He stepped closer, ice crystals snapping underfoot, pressing a rough gloved hand to his cheek. 

Erik flinched, only too aware what those hands were capable of. 

"Always refused to hurt people on our raids, didn't you? Chief would mock you. And he was right, you really are the worst Viking." 

"Leave him be," El cried, holding a trembling Leif to his chest. 

The man eased away, removing his hand. "Like I said, I'm not here to cause the boy harm–" 

"He's not a child!" El says forcefully, stepping to his partner's side. "You took that from him, his childhood, forcing him to work, hurting him when you felt like it–" He shook violently, fist balling. 

Leif curled closer into his chest. 

"Babe, it's okay," Erik whispered, leaning into his trembling partner's side, taking his hand. "What do you _want?_ " 

"To pay my respects," he said curtly, bowing his head. A hint of remorse, perhaps. If those men were capable of such feelings. "She was a sweet woman... Her baby could not be in more capable hands." 

Erik stumbled back, caught by his partner's arm. "Wha–" 

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your sister," he added briskly, head still bowed. "They say the brightest sparks burn out quickest. Goodbye, Erik." 

He disappeared into the snow drift, footprints fading in a swirl of white. 

Erik gulped. "Wait, she's not… _ugh._ " 

El gently pulled their bodies close, bringing him to sob into his chest. 

"You were so, so brave, my love. So brave." He kissed the side of his face. "Let's go home, mm?" 

Erik nodded. "Let's go home, baby." 

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay if I–" 

Leif snored softly in Amber's arms, warm and content. 

"Of course, cherub. Anything for my future son-in-law." She chuckled heartily, leaning back in her rocking chair. "I do wonder how my son pulled such a sweet, handsome young man…" 

"Oh, I…" Erik scratched the back of his neck, flushing. 

"Oh, sorry love. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She patted his hand soothingly. "You know, I never really favoured men growing up. Didn't understand what all the fuss was about! Still the same now, I s'pose. So when I found out my son did, it came as a mighty shock!"

Erik smiled. "For me too…" 

"Y'know, I spent most of my adult life here fending off nosy parkers, askin' where my husband was. Then he came along, my baby boy." Her eyes shifted to Leif's sleeping form, a little teary. "It was a blessing from the Spirit of the Land, I tell you! They stopped askin' and I got to raise my beautiful son."

Erik's head perked up. "Yeah? That's... Lovely." 

"Isn't it just! Now my son's going to have a husband! How exciting." She beamed, a tear falling down her cheek. "And he's already got a sweet baby boy. And though I do feel a little too young to be a grandma, I couldn't be happier!" 

Amber wiped her eyes. "Now off you go! Be with him. Erdrea's best daddy needs a break from time to time." 

Erik glanced down at the sleeping bundle of his baby. _Warm and content._

He nodded, heading for his and El's bedroom. "Thank you," he said, slipping through the gap. 

"Hey, so Leif's sleeping soundly in Grandma's arms and–" 

El sat on the bed, mischievous grin lighting the face. His eyes, by contrast, startlingly dark. _Up to no good._

"What have you done…" Erik marched over and sat on his lap, watching his features with a sceptical gaze. 

"This is for you." He slid a package across the bed. "For being the best ever fiancé... Ever, _ever_." 

A fairly innocent looking box, tied neatly with a shining, scarlet ribbon. Erik immediately tore at the silk, greedily pulling it open.

His mouth gaped. 

" _I'll wear anything you want, El_ ," he echoed, breath brushing Erik's cheek. 

"You little shit." 

El giggled with delight. "Well?" 

Erik grouchily stood up, tearing down his trousers. Although they still hadn't quite gone the full way– always too busy with caring for Leif or helping Amber with the crops– this was hardly the first time El had seen him naked. But everytime he did undress he gazed at him as if it was the first, with the same adoration, eyes tracing over every inch of bare skin as if he were perfection. 

El sat back on the bed, grinning. "I love it when you undress for me."

Erik shyly looked away. His fiancé always had that effect on him, reducing him to a bashful teen. He'd have to teach him a lesson for that. 

Clumsily, he tugged on the new garment. He winced, his ring catching briefly. His _ring_. 

He couldn't wait. 

The fabric was tight. And left one particular area bare. 

He sat back on his fiancé's lap, pouting. El toyed with the straps at his hips, affectionate and teasing. 

" _Sexy_ ," he hummed, bringing his arms around Erik's bare waist. His eyes widened. "Oh, heck! I can't believe I almost forgot–" 

El leaned forward to scramble under the bed, tongue poking sweetly out of the corner of his mouth. Erik held on tight to his partner, careful not to slip off his lap. 

"There," he said proudly, placing the object on Erik's head. 

Erik glowered. "A hat?!" 

"Mm," El sighed, falling back against the bed. He giggled, hands on Erik's hips. "Just take me now." 

Erik clambered on top of El's body, taking both of his wrists. "Okay baby." He looked down at him, deadly serious. "But socks stay on. Coz I'm not _gay_." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, what _is_ Erik wearin? That's up to you, lovelies!! Lemme know what you saw ;) I imagined assless chaps and a cowboy hat, but for all we know he could be in the ac froggy hat and crotchless leather trousers... 
> 
> Also!! whether Amber is gay/ ace/ aro for not wanting a husband is up to interpretation :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know you if you enjoyed! Byeee~


End file.
